Amethyst Necklace
by Crombinator
Summary: Steven finds out Amethyst has been crushing on him. When he isn't sure what to do, chaos ensues.


This is my take on the StevenxAmethyst ship. Before I begin, for those of you that have not read a story in this format before, the time stamps are your friend. The story is not in perfect order. Time stamps show a change in time of more than a couple minutes, while lines show a real-time change in POV. Now that that is explained, please point out any errors you find. Last but certainly not least, enjoy the story!

The Necklace

 **Sunday, November 3** **rd** **– 8:00 A.M.**

"Oh, Steven!" Pearl called out in a sing-song voice. Steven suspiciously crept out from his upstairs loft. "Steven, I have something to talk to you about." She added.

"Awww, man, what did I do this time?" He complained.

"Actually, Steven, I wanted to talk to you about Amethyst."

"It was all her fault!" Steven suddenly blurted out. Running back to his loft, he continued. "The hamster came from _her_ room and I had nothing to do with it!"

"Steven, you aren't in trouble!" She replied. "I just wanted t—wait… hamster? Never mind, I don't want to know." She said, shaking her head. "Steven, I just want to have a real talk with you. Nobody is in trouble. I just want to inform you about something."

Steven plopped down on the couch and lowered his voice. "Okay, man, we can have some real talk! I'm down for that, homie!"

"Right…" She replied hesitantly. She took a deep breath. "Okay. As you know, your parents had the first human-gem relationship. But, there was something that you were never told about that story. You may remember seeing pictures of Amethyst and her hair was quite short."

Nodding in agreement, Steven interrupted. "I have no idea where you are going with this."

"I know… Let me continue. Your dad showed up the night after one of his concerts. When Amethyst met him, she thought he was the coolest human she had ever met. She even grew out her hair just like him." Steven's eyes widened in amazement as Pearl continued. "Well, she developed some feelings for your father, but he was already in a relationship with Rose. As you can imagine, her heart was broken.

Crying, Steven complained. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Steven, I need you to be an adult about this. I don't want Amethyst's heart broken again." Steven looked up through his tears at Pearl, confused and sniffling. "Steven… you are a lot like your father in a lot of ways. Steven, Amethyst likes you."

"Oh… that's all? Yeah, that's cool. I like Amethyst, too. She's my friend!" He smiled from ear to ear.

"No…" Pearl sighed. "Steven, Amethyst really likes you. She has a crush on you."

Steven's smile immediately faded into shock. His face turned beet red and he started sweating. "Wh—whaaa?" He began stumbling over his words. Steven rose quickly and, before Pearl could stop him, he escaped out the front door and hid himself on the shore out in front of his house.

He laid by himself staring at the clouds. "Amethyst likes me? What do I even do?"

"What do you do about what?" A familiar voice approached him from the side. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Amethyst smiled.

Panicking, Steven's face went red once again. "Amethyst! I—Uh, you… I have to go to the Big Doughnut!" Steven took off running toward the city, leaving Amethyst standing by the shore.

 **Sunday, November 3** **rd** **– 10:00 A.M.**

Amethyst threw the door open to the Big Doughnut.

"Hi Amethyst!" Sadie exclaimed. The sound of Lars' snoring reverberated off the walls.

"Hey, has Steven come here today?" There was worry in Amethyst's voice.

"No, did something happen?" Sadie shoved Lars off of his chair and he struck the floor with a loud thud.

"He was acting weird when I saw him on the beach, but he took off running saying he was headed here before I could talk to him." Amethyst was distressed in her words.

"Well, it's Steven." Sadie replied. "He always has something weird going on in his head. I would check the public beach. That's where he and Connie usually hang out. Good luck!" The door shut behind Amethyst as Lars got up from the floor rubbing his head.

Walking down the sidewalk, Amethyst became more distressed. _What if he is with Connie?_ She thought. _I wish he would treat me the way he treats her._ The sound of Steven's voice made contact with her ear. She couldn't make out what he was saying. She crept around the next corner onto the beach. Steven and Connie were sitting side-by-side about ten feet away. Smiling, she started to walk up to them, interrupted by Steven's dreadful words.

"I don't like Amethyst..." Steven was staring at the ground below his feet.

Amethyst froze, trembling in disbelief. She continued staring as a tear formed in her eye. Backing up a few paces, she turned around and took off running back toward the house. Before she could make distance, a sharp pain of heartbreak shot through her. She dropped onto her knees, clutching her gem. She let out a painful scream before poofing in to her gem form.

 **Sunday, November 3** **rd** **– 8:15 A.M.**

Pearl spotted Steven laying on the beach in the front yard all by himself. She argued with herself to talk to him more about Amethyst. Giving in, Pearl began to approach Steven but was interrupted by Amethyst calling her name. "Pearl, Garnet wants your help with something about the shattered gem shards or whatever."

Pearl immediately lit up with joy. "Garnet _never_ wants my help with the gem shards! Garnet, I'm coming!" Pearl quickly made her way back into the house forgetting all about her conversation with Steven.

Amethyst snickered to herself, as she joyfully had Steven all to herself. She was going to make her move.

* * *

"Garnet!" Pearl called as she ran into the living room. Expressionless, Garnet emerged from her bedroom.

"What is it? I'm busy right now."

Confused, Pearl questioned her, getting excited as she spoke more. "Didn't you want my help with the gem shards because you finally noted my ability to ascertain anomalies in biological signatures involving gems?" Garnet gave her a blank expression for what seemed to be an eternity.

"No." The door immediately slammed and locked leaving Pearl all alone with a confused half-smile.

Her smile fades as her cheeks turned a dark shade of blue out of anger. "Amethyst!" Stepping out onto the beach, her anger turned to worry, as neither Steven nor Amethyst were to be found. Pearl, frustrated, growled and stomped toward the city.

There were only a few places they could be, so she started by walking into Fish Stew Pizza, gagging at the overwhelming scent of food. Walking up to the counter, speaking to seemingly nobody, she asked "Have you seen Steven or Amethyst today?" Gunga peaked over the counter, standing on her toes.

"Connie was here earlier, but Steven showed up and they walked out together." She responded in her frail voice. Sighing, Pearl thank her and left to the Big Doughnut.

Walking through the front doors, Pearl greeted Sadie who just finished putting a Band-Aid on Lars' elbow after hitting the floor. Angrily, he sat back down on his stool and crossed his arm. Pearl, feeling the tension in the air, skipped straight to the point. "Have you guys seen Steven or Amethyst anywhere?"

"Amethyst was just in here looking for Steven." Sadie responded getting more concerned. "Steven hasn't been in here all day. Is there something I should be worried about?"

"I don't know anymore." Pearl responded, becoming frustrated. "Do you know where Amethyst went?"

"I told her to check by the beach where he and Connie always hang out."

Pearl knew exactly where she was talking about and stormed out before Sadie could say anything else, leaving her and Lars in confusion.

"Rude." Lars stated after a short pause just before Sadie sent him crashing to the floor once again.

Muttering to herself, Pearl stomped her way down the sidewalk. Before she even left sight of the Big Doughnut, she heard a painful scream ring out. "Amethyst?" Pearl panicked running toward the source, stopping abruptly in shock

"Pearl…" Steven was crying holding Amethyst's gem as Connie caught up to him. "Pearl, what happened to Amethyst?"

* * *

Amethyst was crying alone inside her gem. "Why does this have to happen _again_? Why did I have to develop these _stupid_ emotions?" She screamed to herself. "I'm not doing this anymore!" After spending some time to herself, Amethyst decided she would finally re-enter the physical world.

 **Monday, November 4** **th** **– 1:15 A.M.**

Emerging from her gem, Amethyst discovered to be stationed next to Steven's bed. He was sound asleep. Amethyst reached out to wake Steven up, but hesitated. A tear ran down her cheek as she retreated her hand and quietly walked to her room.

 **Thursday, November 7** **th** **– 8:30 P.M.**

It had been three full days since Amethyst locked herself in her room. Steven spent every Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner cooking meals for two in case she decided it was time to come out. He was making sandwiches when Pearl came out crossing her arms. "Steven, we need to finish our conversation from the other day." Steven turned around, tears in his eyes, and made his way to the couch. "Steven, can you return Amethyst's feelings? I need to know now." She began.

Before he could answer, Amethyst's door flew wide open. She stood there looking at the floor. Shocked, Steven ran toward Amethyst, but stopped in his tracks the moment she spoke.

"No, he can't! He doesn't like me! He said it himself! And I'm leaving!" She blurted before stepping on the warp gate as light filled the room, leaving Steven in tears and Pearl furious.

"Steven, what on _earth_ happened? I told you about Amethyst so you could be careful! Now everything is completely out of control! I wanted you to let her down easy if you couldn't return her feelings, but whatever you did blew _everything_ out of proportion and now we have _no_ idea where Amethyst went! I don't understand what you could have possibly—"

"Wait!" Steven interrupted. "I think I know exactly what's happening!"

 **Sunday, November 3** **rd** **– 9:00 A.M.**

Steven opened the door to Fish Stew Pizza. Connie was sitting at one of the tables eating a rather large slice of pizza. Looking up, she spotted Steven and froze as he walked to ward her.

She mumbled, mouth full, and waved her hand in front of her face panicked. She took a big gulp and blurted out complete nonsense until she could form a sentence.

"Don't tell my parents I eat pizza! Nobody was supposed to know! My mom will kill me if she finds out! She won't let us hang out anymore and we'll never be able to see each other again and—" She stopped herself, realizing Steven was distressed. Sighing, she grabbed his arm and walked out the door. "Come on, you need to vent about something." She stated as they made their way to the beach.

They sat down a good distance from the water and Steven told her everything that happened that morning.

"Well, what are your feelings in the whole situation? Do you not like her or something?" She responded.

"It's not like I don't _like_ Amethyst… In fact, I like her _a lot_! I just don't have any experience with this. I don't know what to do!"

Connie giggled and pushed Steven over. "Do exactly what your heart says. You're coming to the wrong person for advice. You should really be asking yourself this, Steven."

Just then, a scream echoed from around the corner. Steven shot straight up and said "That was Amethyst!"

 **Thursday, November 7** **th** **– 8:40 P.M.**

"Steven, I'm sorry for yelling at you. If what you say is true, we need to find where Amethyst went and fix this!" Looking defeated, she continued. "But there is no way to tell where she warped to. She could be _anywhere_!"

"I know exactly where she went!" Steven said running toward the warp gate.

"Steven, I'm coming with! You can't go on your own, it's too dangerous!"

"Pearl," he replied, "I have to do this by myself. Trust me, I will be fine." Steven said as he quickly warped out, leaving Pearl in complete defeat and helplessness.

"You better be…" She mumbled to herself before retreating to her room.

 **Thursday, November 7** **th** **– 8:30 P.M.**

Amethyst was just about to leave her room and talk to Steven when she heard Pearl's voice. She put her ear to the door.

"Steven, can you return Amethyst's feelings? I need to know now."

Amethyst clenched her fist. When she finally started to feel better and yearned to talk with Steven again. She finally was willing to forget it all happened, after all, they never had a relationship in the first place, but now she was reminded again of the heartbreak she felt. Anger took over and she threw open the door, startling Steven and Pearl.

"No, he can't! He doesn't like me! He said it himself! And I'm leaving!" With that, Amethyst stepped on the warp pad and left. She only knew of one place to escape to when she was feeling like this. When the light from the warp pad cleared, it was much darker than she had expected. She stepped down from the pad into the shadows.

Her tears began pattering the ground as she spoke to herself. "I'm sorry, Steven. I just made things worse! That wasn't what I meant to say." She continued sulking her way down the dark valley that was the Kindergarten. A disgruntled moan sounded behind her just before something slashed her at the back of the neck, sending her to the ground. The head of a drill parasite, undisturbed for 6,000 years, lay directly in the path Amethyst collapsed onto, striking her gem and leaving a large crack.

Seemingly paralyzed from the waist down, Amethyst caught a glimpse of the attacker. A small cluster of gem fragments had formed together to create an abomination of arms and legs, much larger than herself. The hand that struck her had Amethyst blood imbedded in the tips. It began raining as Amethyst screamed out for Steven and pulled herself with her arms into the nearest hole in the side of the chasm, the monster directly behind her, successfully striking her hair, tearing it short as it had once been years ago.

The damage to her gem would not allow her to poof. Along with her legs, that ability seemed to be paralyzed. The rain was now too loud to hear her screams as the monster began slowly forcing its way into Amethyst hideout. A strike of lightning was the last thing she saw before her consciousness faded.

 **Thursday, November 7** **th** **– 8:45 P.M.**

Steven stepped off of the warp pad at the Kindergarten. It was dark and just beginning to rain when he heard it.

"Steven! Help!"

It was Amethyst! She sounded in pain. Steven started running immediately toward the cry, regretting that he told Pearl to let him go alone, but there was no time to turn back. A small sparkle caught his eye. It was a shard of Amethyst's gem. Hurried, he picked it up, along with the small head of the drill parasite and continued running. The rain was too loud to hear Amethyst's cry for help anymore.

"Amethyst!" He yelled, to no avail. His heart raced and he felt completely hopeless. Thoughts crossed his mind of never seeing her again, the last words between them, full of spite and pain; heartbreak. She was the youngest of the gems, matured at a young age at the loss of Rose.

Through the panic, he thought to himself. "It really is a miracle you liked me at all… after all, I was the one that took Rose from you guys when I was born." The rain dripped off the ends of his hair as he was filled with one last ray of hope.

" _Born!"_

Steven ran toward a spot he kept close to his heart. The place Amethyst deeply hated. The place she always kept a fake smile gleamed over her face. The place responsible for Amethyst being a part of his life. The hole in the side of the chasm she came from 5,000 years ago. Drill in his hand, he approached the last place he might find her. A flash of lightning gave him less than a second to see the abomination responsible for Amethyst's cry for help.

Through the darkness, Steven raised the razor-sharp drill. Using the weight of his entire body, he plunged the weapon into the back of the monster. A terrible scream sounded over the rain and thunder as the creature writhed about. Quickly, it swung around facing Steven. Without hesitation, it threw itself toward him, the already bloodied hand assaulting him from above.

* * *

As soon as her eyes shut, Amethyst awoke to a pink light. A bright shield with a star encrusted on it lit the vicious darkness. Behind the shield was Steven, wind throwing about his soaking wet hair, an expression on his face fiercer than anything she had ever seen, blood streaming down the side of his face. The disc of light let off a pulse of light, knocking back the monster as a flash of lightning lit the sky once more.

With unrelenting power, Steven hurled the shield at the creature, imbedding into its writing body. The shield emitted one last flash of light, sending a great force in all directions and a cloud of dust in the air. With the last of her strength, Amethyst quietly cried to herself, falling unconscious once more as she whispered to herself.

"Steven. I heard your heart cry it out. You do love me."

 **Friday, November 15** **th** **– 4:00 A.M.**

Amethyst coughed as she awoke in a warm bed. Not a second later, Steven was at her side.

"You're awake!" He cried out joyfully.

Still sore, she couldn't sit up on her own. Her vision cleared and focused around her. She was in Stevens bed, not a mark on her gem. Steven had a blanket laying on the floor a few feet away that he used as a bed.

"How long was I out?" She spoke in a groggy voice.

A tear formed in Steven's eye. "A whole week…" Without hesitation, he hugged her tightly.

"You're hurting me!" Amethyst grunted.

Steven pulled back. "I'm sorry! I'm just so relieved!" He smiled down at her in relief. "You got quite the haircut." He joked.

Amethyst shakily raised her hand to her head, bummed out at the findings. Her hair was just the way it was before she met Greg.

Steven caught on to her disappointment and pulled her hand back down to her side. "Hey, I think it looks great on you."

Amethyst laughed. "Steven, I'm a gem. I can grow it back out in a matter of days. You don't have to humor me."

Steven blushed at this as Amethyst tried to sit up once more. He noticed a crimson stain coating the area underneath Amethyst's pillow. "Oh no, your neck!"

Amethyst let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I got myself beat up pretty good. Steven, I—"

"Let me see, I can take care of it!" Steven interrupted.

Amethyst felt Stevens hands lift her to a sitting position in bed as He touched the back of her neck with his lips. Time came to a stop as she realized what had just happened. Overcome with happiness, butterflies filled her stomach as she recalled Stevens heroic rescue in perfect detail. The look on his face; unmatched determination filling her heart with warmth, now with his lips pressed to her skin. Slowly she turned to him as their faces met. The moment seemed to last an eternity as they stared into each other's eyes and their lips grew closer. Their lips only met for a second, transcending any words they could have spoken. As time resumed and she snapped back to reality. Immediately her face turned a dark shade of purple.

"Steven! Is that how you healed my gem too?" She looked down at the gem in the middle of her chest, her heart beating audibly.

Steven sunk down, hiding beside the bed and turned red. "It was my first reaction when I saw it, I'm sorry!"

After a few seconds of silence, they both burst into laughter.

Still blushing, Amethyst turned to Steven. "Steven… I love you." Looking down at the blanket covering her, Amethyst nervously awaited a response, but was met by light snoring. Lifting her head, she looked at her knight in shining armor, passed out on the floor. There was bags under his eyes and stress lines down his face. It looked as though he hadn't slept since the night she was attacked. In the short time she was awake to see his heroic battle, Amethyst had fallen in love with Steven all over again.

Next to Stevens bed was a journal, open to the most recent page. Atop it laid a small piece of her gem, chipped off from striking the drill head. Around it was wrapped black wire in the shape of a heart attached to a string.

A necklace.

Amethyst spotted the entry in the journal. Dated the night of the attack, Amethyst couldn't help herself. Slowly, one by one, tears fell and stained the page that she read.

 _Did you hear me Amethyst? Could you hear my heart scream silently? Were you able to see my true feelings when I was protecting you? Could you feel my promise as I carried you back home? Amethyst, will you believe me when I tell you what happened at the beach? Will you believe me when I tell you of the strength you gave me to save you? Did you hear me over the darkness and the rain, the thunder and the blood, did you hear me say it? Did you hear me say what I've waited to for some time? Did you hear it, Amethyst? Did you hear me say I love you?_


End file.
